


1969 - Coronation

by howelleheir



Series: Unfinished Works [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Character Study, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelleheir/pseuds/howelleheir
Summary: Bits and pieces, scraps, scenes, and other unfinished works. Many stop mid-sentence, most never develop a plot. These are all pieces that I started at one point or another and then moved on to another work, another ship, another fandom, or just got too busy to work on anything, so they will likely never be finished, but some of them were fun, and some were even good, so I'm putting them all out there with the disclaimer that they are abandoned WIPs, and unless a particular piece gets a lot of love and re-sparks my interest, I have no intention of coming back to them. Various fandoms and genres, some pieces very porny, some downright objectionable. Tread with care and mind the tags.In this work: Pierce lays Aleksander Lukin to rest.
Relationships: Aleksander Lukin/Alexander Pierce
Series: Unfinished Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594933
Kudos: 1





	1969 - Coronation

**1969**

The house is silent and cold when he walks through the front door. The feeble light of the setting sun casts just enough of a hazy glow through the foyer windows that he doesn’t bother with the lamp -- just makes it to the dining room and sits at the head of the table, watches the red light run over the hardwood, listens to his ears buzzing at the emptiness of the place, until dusk fades into heavy night. Even still in his wool coat, he shivers. His trembling fingers run up and down the grain of the tablecloth’s gaudy threads. Every so often, his eyes drift to the urn on the sideboard next to his suitcase. Of course, the ashes inside aren't Lukin’s -- he hadn't even been cremated. His body was taken from the cabin in a refrigerated truck by a team of SHIELD agents, who provided the urn. Zola was eager to get his hands on Lukin’s remains for whatever reason, and Alex saw no reason to protest. With SHIELD practically under his thumb, Zola’s faction was the strongest; whatever Alex could do to ingratiate himself to men like Zola, he needed to do for now.

In a few hours, he’ll board a commercial flight and take the urn to a gathering where the village of Kronas once stood and spread a stranger’s ashes among those of Lukin’s childhood home. 


End file.
